


Never There

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wants is to see her from afar, but he sees more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never There

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Never There  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 361  
>  **Summary:** All he wants is to see her from afar, but he sees more than he should.  
>  **A/N:** written for velvetwhip who requested Angel/Buffy, you were never there at my [drabble call](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/553054.html)

The Bronze sat bathed in light, a shining beacon to those weary of being in the dark. But Angel didn't want to go inside, it was the last thing he wanted to do but he didn’t have any choice... not really. She was in there. He was only going to take a quick peek at her, he wasn't going to try to get back into her life. He knew better. Nothing had changed between them. He was a vampire, she was the slayer and she was still better off without him.

As he walked through the door the sound of her laughter drew him closer. Buffy sat at a table surrounded by her friends, her head thrown back in laughter at something the boy, Xander had said.

A bolt of jealous anger swept through him as he watched some nameless guy take Buffy’s hand in his and lead her to the dance floor. What he wouldn’t give to be the one holding her in his arms. To be the one who... A burst of white-hot pain knifed through him as she moved willingly into the other man’s arms, her eyes shining with happiness. The knife twisted deeper as she moved with an easy grace, their bodies keeping perfect time to the rhythm and each other. It was plain to see they weren’t exactly strangers.

_How could she allow another man to touch her?_ Angel closed his eyes as the painful truth overwhelmed him. This, all of it, was his fault. He was the one who had told her they were over, he’d told her to move on with her life to live it in the sunshine a place where he couldn’t follow. He hadn’t realized how much seeing her happy with someone else would hurt. 

Years ago she had told him she loved him, that she would be his girl... Always. But looking at her now, at how happy she seemed without him, he couldn’t help but wonder if he still occupied a special place in her heart.

Angel slumped against the wall, his silent heart breaking as from deep within him a cruel voice taunted, _Maybe you were never there._


End file.
